1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for determining when to perform an anode exhaust gas bleed to remove nitrogen from the anode side of a fuel cell stack and, more particularly, to a process for determining when to perform an anode exhaust gas bleed to remove nitrogen from the anode side of a fuel cell stack that considers a leak rate from the anode side to the cathode side through cell membranes as a result of pin holes therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electrochemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack. The stack also includes flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The MEAs are permeable and thus allow nitrogen in the air from the cathode side of the stack to permeate therethrough and collect in the anode side of the stack, referred to in the industry as nitrogen cross-over. Even though the anode side pressure may be higher than the cathode side pressure, the cathode side partial pressures will cause air to permeate through the membrane. Nitrogen in the anode side of the fuel cell stack dilutes the hydrogen such that if the nitrogen concentration increases beyond a certain percentage, such as 50%, the fuel cell stack becomes unstable and may fail. It is known in the art to provide a bleed valve at the anode exhaust gas output of the fuel cell stack to remove nitrogen from the anode side of the stack.
An algorithm is typically employed to provide an online estimation of the nitrogen concentration in the anode exhaust gas during stack operation to know when to trigger the anode exhaust gas bleed. The algorithm tracks the nitrogen concentration over time in the anode side of the stack based on the permeation rate from the cathode side to the anode side, and the periodic bleeds of the anode exhaust gas. When the algorithm calculates an increase in the nitrogen concentration above a predetermined threshold, for example, 10%, it would trigger the bleed. The bleed is performed for a duration that allows multiple stack anode volumes to be bled, thus reducing the nitrogen concentration below the threshold.
The known anode exhaust gas bleed strategies do not consider changes in the permeation rate of the membrane over the life of the stack. Particularly, as is well understood in the art, the MEAs will continuously develop pinholes as the stack ages as a result of the electro-chemical reaction that increases the permeation rate between the anode side and the cathode side. Because the anode side is typically kept at a higher absolute pressure than the cathode side, the rate of nitrogen accumulation in the anode side will actually decrease over time, requiring less anode exhaust gas bleeds or less anode exhaust gas bleed durations. Particularly, the nitrogen will flow back from the anode side to the cathode side by convective flow through the pinholes.